Na het bedrog door haar man heeft God haar gered uit de waas van pijn
Door Ouyang Mo, Provincie Hubei De tijd vliegt inderdaad. Toen Hong’er opgroeide van een naïef meisje tot een bevallige, jonge vrouw, kwam haar ontluikende interesse in de liefde tot leven. Ze had geen interesse in rijkdom of status, ze wilde alleen maar een relatie waarin, welke stormen ze samen ook moeten doorstaan, er intimiteit en liefde bestaan, waarin de partners elkaar helpen in tijd van nood en samen oud worden. Ze wachtte stilletjes op het aanbreken van een bepaald moment … Hij kwam haar wereld binnengestormd en haar hart sloeg op hol door zijn knappe gelaat en zijn kristalheldere ogen. Ook hij had echt gevoelens voor haar. Vanaf dat moment waren haar rustige, saaie dagen boordevol zonneschijn. Na verloop van tijd kwamen ze samen, en, meer nog door zijn tederheid en voorkomendheid dan door zijn knappe uiterlijk, groeide er liefde in Hong’er. Ze wist dat hij degene was aan wie ze haar leven wilde toevertrouwen, en met wie ze samen oud wilde worden. Hij beloofde haar ook levenslang geluk te schenken. Haar ouders klaagden echter dat hij uit een arme familie kwam, en wilden dat ze wegging bij hem. Hong’er gaf daar absoluut niets om, ze gaf er alleen maar om dat ze echt van elkaar hielden en dat ze vastberaden een leven lang bij elkaar konden blijven. Ondanks de bezwaren van haar ouders verhuisde ze ver weg met hem. Al snel kregen ze een schattig, mollig zoontje en ze werkten onvermoeibaar om hem een comfortabel leven te kunnen bieden. En hoewel het moeilijk en vermoeiend was voor Hong’er om zo hard aan de zijde van haar geliefde te werken, vond ze het een groot plezier om samen hun huis te verzorgen. Met name op haar verjaardag gaf hij zijn halve maandsalaris uit om op de radio een liefdesliedje – Of het nu regent of de zon schijnt – voor haar te laten spelen. Toen het lied begon, was ze tot tranen geroerd, ze hoorde de stem van hun verbonden harten in dat lied. Wat kon er kostbaarder zijn dan twee verliefde mensen die voor eeuwig verbonden waren, elkaar toegewijd? Ze was niet op zoek naar grote rijkdom, alleen maar naar dit soort huwelijkse harmonie en liefde. Een dergelijk harmonieus thuis was genoeg voor haar. De jaren vergleden als dagen, en een oogwenk later waren er twintig jaar voorbij. Hun zoon was al helemaal volwassen en ze werkten hard zij aan zij, om een redelijk groot familiebedrijf op te richten. Maar op een gegeven moment realiseerde ze zich dat hij steeds minder vaak thuiskwam, en steeds vaker met uitvluchten kwam dat hij gasten moest vermaken. Wat ooit een warm en gelukkig thuis was geweest, voelde nu steeds killer aan. Hong’er maakte zich zorgen: Toen ze net de bouw van het bedrijf aan het voorbereiden waren, waren er een heleboel dingen die hij zelf af moest handelen. Maar ondanks dat hij het toen echt druk had, kwam hij altijd zo snel als hij kon naar huis. Nu stonden alle aspecten van de werking van het bedrijf op de rails en had hij het niet meer zo druk als eerst. Waarom kwam hij dan minder vaak naar huis? Ze voelde zich ongemakkelijk. Van nature begreep ze de stijl van hun klanten. Een totaaldienst van allerhande vermaak: voetmassages, sauna’s, karaoke en nachtclubs waren de ongeschreven regels van het bedrijfsleven geworden en veel mannen gingen steeds vaker naar allerlei soorten uitgaansgelegenheden voor kort- of langdurige amoureuze ontmoetingen. Nu haar man dag in, dag uit gasten moest vermaken en in allerlei soorten uitgaansgelegenheden vol verleidingen kwam, zou het dan kunnen dat …? Nee, dat kon niet! Zij en haar man hadden hand in hand iedere storm in de afgelopen twee decennia doorstaan en ieder klein voorval in die tijd was een getuigenis van hun liefde. Hoe kon zo’n sterke fundering van liefde bezwijken onder een beetje verleiding? Ze vertrouwde erop dat hun liefde iedere proef zou kunnen doorstaan. Hong’er gebruikte dat om zichzelf te troosten. Maar toen ze met de realiteit werd geconfronteerd was ze er toch nog niet helemaal gerust op. Hong’er troostte zichzelf zo, maar de realiteit voegde zich daar niet naar, zoals ze had gewild. Haar man had de ene na de andere grote, onverklaarbare uitgave en hij kwam steeds regelmatiger niet thuis en dan had hij heel doorzichtige smoezen. Dit waren allemaal harde klappen voor haar en de zorgen in haar hart begonnen steeds zwaarder te wegen. Op basis van het ongebruikelijke gedrag van haar echtgenoot voelde ze weliswaar dat hij haar waarschijnlijk ontrouw was geweest, maar ze was niet bereid die realiteit te aanvaarden of te erkennen. Ze durfde niet te geloven dat de man die had gezworen haar een leven lang gelukkig te maken en die naast haar twintig jaar stormen had doorstaan, haar nu plotseling kon verraden. Zou het kunnen dat de plechtige belofte ‘tot de dood ons scheidt’ slechts een makkelijke leugen is geweest? De realiteit stond Hong’er niet toe dat zij zich voor de gek bleef houden. Ze ging hem volgen. Op een dag volgde ze hem naar een heel rijke wijk en ontdekte ze dat daar een huis stond dat hij samen met een andere vrouw had gebouwd. Het moment dat ze die vrouw een baby in haar armen zag wiegen, kwam als een absolute schok. Ze durfde haar eigen ogen niet te geloven. Het was wel vaker in haar opgekomen dat haar man met andere vrouwen in hotels zou kunnen verblijven, dat hij slechts intiem was met hen. Maar ze had nooit kunnen bedenken dat hij nog een gezin zou stichten en een kind zou krijgen bij een andere vrouw. Het laatste greintje troost waar ze zichzelf aan had vastgeklampt viel toen aan diggelen en bezweek onder de confrontatie met de harde waarheid. In een ogenblik stortte alles helemaal in: hun plechtige beloftes, en ieder afzonderlijk onderdeel van hun wederzijdse steun van meer dan twintig jaar. Hoe kon hij zo harteloos zijn? Kon hij echt vergeten zijn dat hij beloofd had haar een leven vol geluk te schenken? Was hij de gevoelens vergeten die hij met het lied ‘Of het nu regent of de zon schijnt’ had uitgedrukt? Was hij vergeten dat zij alles voor hem had opgegeven, en was hij alles kwijt wat ze samen hadden meegemaakt? Hoe kon hij dat vergeten? Waarom kon hij haar dat aandoen? Hoe kon twintig jaar liefde de verleiding van een vreemde niet weerstaan? Woede en verdriet kolkten op dat moment in Hong’er, haar hart sidderde en ongewild rolden de tranen over haar wangen. Met hese stem riep ze naar hem: ‘Weet je zeker dat je mij en je zoon wilt afdanken en deze vrouw wil kiezen?’ Ze hoopte een schuldige blik te ontwaren op het gezicht van haar man, dat hij zou zeggen dat hij zich had vergist, dat hij hun gezin nog steeds in zijn hart sloot, maar haar man was doodstil onder haar tranen en vragen. Toen ze zijn houding zag, brak Hong’er helemaal. Ze had absoluut geen idee waarom hij haar zo harteloos bedroog. Haar hart kon haar verontwaardiging niet langer binnenhouden, en ze sloeg hem hard. Hong’er herinnerde zich niet meer hoe ze daar weg is gekomen– het voelde alsof ze volkomen leeg was gezogen. Ze stond aan de oever terwijl het donkerder werd in de schemering, er was geen ander gezelschap dan het afnemende licht en de laatste sporen van de ondergaande zon. Golf na golf werd haar hart door pijn overspoeld. Voor haar ogen ontrolde zich de ene scène na de andere van hun tientallen jaren samen. Ze had de bezwaren die haar familie tegen hem had in de wind geslagen en was vastberaden ver van huis gegaan met hem. Ze had met heel haar hart naast hem gewerkt en hun gevoelens voor elkaar waren nooit ook maar een beetje bekoeld door hun financiële beperkingen. Tot hier waren ze hand in hand gekomen, recht door al het bittere en het zoete, door wind en regen. Ze hadden het nu goed financieel, en hun kind was volwassen. Maar hij was dus echt in staat een gelukkig gezin overboord te gooien om een nestje te bouwen met een andere vrouw. Ze haatte zijn wisselvalligheid, en ze haatte zijn harteloosheid. Maar zodra ze zich voorstelde dat dit gelukkige gezin waar ze zo hard voor had gewerkt gewoon zou verdwijnen, dacht ze dat ze het niet zou kunnen verdragen om er afstand van te doen en wilde ze alles in het werk stellen om het terug te krijgen. Als hij maar terugkwam, dan zou ze al zijn eerdere overtredingen kunnen vergeven. Ze had immers haar hele geluk voor hem op het spel gezet. Toen Hong’er thuiskwam begon ze plannen te maken om haar huwelijk te redden. Een vriend zei tegen haar: “Als een man de deur uitgaat en gaat werken om geld te verdienen, krijgt hij daarbuiten met meer dan voldoende kille uitingen te maken. Als hij thuis komt moet hij de warmte van thuis voelen. Zo zal hij zich gelukkig voelen. Het is zoals gezegd: ‘de liefde van de man gaat door de maag.’” Hong’er wist dat haar man van dumplings hield en dus maakte ze iedere dag met de hand nauwgezet diverse verschillende soorten dumplings en dacht na over alle andere manieren om discreet naar hem te informeren. Ze gebruikte haar zoon om allerlei redenen te bedenken zodat hij naar huis moest komen, maar hoe lief haar woorden ook waren, hij bleef altijd lauw. Hong’er dacht dat hij misschien niet geïnteresseerd was omdat zij ouder aan het worden was en er minder goed uit begon te zien, dus maakte ze zich met veel energie op om jonger te lijken. Ze bedacht veel manieren om het hart van haar echtgenoot weer terug te winnen, maar het was vruchteloos. Deze periode was echt moeilijk en vermoeiend voor haar, en ze voelde zich echt machteloos. Iedere dag waste ze haar betraande gezicht en ze kon geen enkele nacht meer goed slapen. Ze wist niet meer hoeveel dingen ze had geprobeerd in haar poging haar ontwrichte gezin te herstellen. Nu had ze geen keuze meer, ze kon alleen nog maar pijn lijden en afwachten, wachten of haar echtgenoot weer langs zou komen. Drie jaar wachtte Hong’er op die manier, en gedurende die lange dagen vroeg ze zichzelf meer dan eens af: ‘Hoe kunnen gevoelens die al meer dan twintig jaar bestaan zomaar ineens verdwijnen? Waarom kon ik geen gelukkig, volledig gezin terugkrijgen door alles wat ik erin heb geïnvesteerd?’ Ze bleef dit maar vragen, maar niemand had een antwoord. Ze wachtte dag in dag uit, maar er gebeurde niets. Zonder twijfel was dit een ‘doodvonnis’ voor het huwelijk van haar en haar man. Hong’ers hart was gebroken en ze had de kracht niet meer het hoofd te bieden aan zo’n klap. Het was haar te veel geworden en ze had de moed of de energie niet meer om door te gaan. In één teug slikte ze veertig capsules diazepam … De volgende ochtend werd ze wakker in het ziekenhuis en zag dat zowel haar zoon als haar echtgenoot daar waren. Verongelijkte tranen stroomden eindeloos langs haar gezicht – ze huilde tot ze er duizelig van werd, haar hart verscheurd. Dat haar gezin onder deze omstandigheden bij elkaar kwam was zo ironisch, maar ze kon er niets aan doen. Ze sloeg haar blik op naar de hemel en zuchtte: ‘Wie kan mij uitleggen waarom een man en vrouw tegenspoed samen kunnen doorstaan, maar de voorspoed niet kunnen dragen? Hoe kan een liefde van meer dan twintig jaar zo breekbaar zijn?’ Niet lang daarna deelde de schoonmoeder van haar zoon Gods evangelie van de laatste dagen met Hong’er en ze vertelde haar dat God alleen haar kan redden en al haar lijden onder Zijn hoede kan nemen. Dit komt doordat de mens door God is geschapen. In den beginne leefde de mens onder de hoede en bescherming van God, en hij leefde heel gelukkig. Maar hij verwijderde zich van God omdat hij verdorven werd door Satan. Hij begon Gods bestaan te ontkennen en in het kwaad van Satan te leven. Zijn pijn en frustratie groeide steeds verder. God Zelf werd vlees om uitdrukking te geven aan de waarheid en om de mensheid te redden en wilde zo de mensheid terug losrukken uit Satans greep. Als iemand voor God verschijnt, Zijn woorden leest en daardoor de waarheid begrijpt, dan kan hij pas de wortel van het kwaad in de maatschappij doorzien, ver weg van het kwaad van Satan blijven, en onder Gods hoede en bescherming leven. De schoonmoeder van haar zoon las een passage van de woorden van God voor: “De Almachtige heeft medelijden met deze mensen die zwaar lijden. Maar tegelijkertijd heeft Hij genoeg van die mensen die geen bewustzijn hebben omdat Hij al te lang heeft moeten wachten op een antwoord van de mensen. Hij verlangt ernaar om te zoeken, om je hart te zoeken en je geest. Hij wil je voedsel en water brengen en je doen ontwaken zodat je niet langer honger en dorst hebt. Als je moe bent en als je de leegte van de wereld begint te voelen, wees dan niet perplex en huil niet. Almachtige God, de Uitkijker, zal je komst op ieder moment verwelkomen. Hij is naast je en wacht tot je terugkeert. Hij wacht op de dag dat je geheugen plotseling herstelt en je je realiseert dat jij van God komt maar dat je op een of andere wijze op een bepaald punt verdwaald bent geraakt en bewusteloos langs de kant van de weg bent neergevallen, en niet wist dat je een vader hebt. Je beseft dan dat de Almachtige naar je uitgekeken heeft, en al die tijd op je gewacht heeft” (‘Het zuchten van de Almachtige’ in ‘Het Woord verschijnt in het vlees’). Ze had dergelijke woorden nooit eerder gehoord en ze was daarna bijzonder ontroerd, alsof er een warme stroom in haar hart opwelde die haar lichaam en hart verwarmde. De afgelopen paar jaren had niemand het diepe verdriet in haar hart begrepen, en niemand was in staat geweest de last van haar pijn te delen. Er was in het bijzonder niemand geweest die haar had kunnen begrijpen of troosten. Ze had talloze nachten eenzaam doorwaakt en alleen en stil liggen huilen tot het licht werd. De verwonding volgde haar als een schaduw die ze nooit helemaal kon vergeten of afschudden. Ze dacht dat ze de rest van haar dagen wel zo door zou moeten gaan, eenzaam en met pijn. Maar op die dag klopte die passage aan de deur van haar hart. Ze realiseerde zich dat God wist wanneer ze pijn had, leed en huilde en dat Hij altijd aan haar zijde was en wachtte tot zij zich zou omkeren. Toen ze Gods voedende woorden hoorde, kon Hong’er alleen maar de tranen laten opwellen; ze voelde dat God bij haar was en dat ze echt niet alleen was. Hoewel ze nog nooit over God had gehoord en niets van Hem afwist, heeft Hij altijd aan haar zijde gewaakt. Hij had haar niet alleen op tijd gered en haar leven behouden toen ze besloot te sterven, maar toen ze alle hoop in het leven helemaal had verloren, liet Hij haar ook Zijn stem horen door middel van de schoonmoeder van haar zoon. Met Zijn woorden ontroerde Hij haar en verwarmde Hij haar hart, gaf Hij haar hoop en keerde Hij haar leven van wanhoop en pijn ten goede. Op dat moment voelde Hong’er [https://nl.godfootsteps.org/tag/Gods-liefde Gods liefde] en redding en vond haar gewonde hart troost. Ze had iets om zich op te verlaten. Daarna begon Hong’er [https://nl.godfootsteps.org/ De Kerk van Almachtige God] te bezoeken, las ze Gods woorden en sprak ze met anderen over de waarheid en zong ze met haar broeders en zusters hymnes om God te loven. Ze zag dat ze allemaal vriendelijk waren en elkaar oprecht behandelden. Ze waren in staat eenvoudig en eerlijk hun verdorvenheid openlijk te laten zien, die verdorvenheid volgens Gods woorden te ontleden en te proberen eerlijke mensen te worden waar God van houdt. Niemand maakte een ander belachelijk, maar ze hielpen elkaar en voedden elkaar. Op ieder gezicht straalde een gelukkige glimlach. Hong’er vond de oprechte, vreugdevol sfeer aanstekelijk en ze vond een soort ontspanning en vrijheid binnen die grote familie die ze nooit eerder had gekend. Ze hervond een warmte die ze in lange tijd niet meer had gevoeld en ze had het gevoel dat ze thuiskwam. Haar verdriet nam met de dag af en geleidelijk aan verscheen er af en toe een glimlach op haar gezicht. In Gods woorden vond ze antwoorden op zaken die haar lang hadden verward en kwam ze achter de oorzaak van haar eigen lijden. Ze zag het volgende in Gods woorden: “De mens komt van al Gods scheppingen echt op de laatste plaats. Hij is weliswaar de meester van alle dingen, maar de mens is ook de enige die onder invloed van Satans misleiding staat, de enige die op eindeloze manieren ten prooi valt aan zijn verdorvenheid. De mens heeft nooit heerschappij over zichzelf gehad. De meeste mensen leven in de onreine sfeer van Satan en gaan gebukt onder zijn spot. Hij maakt ze het leven zuur, tot ze halfdood zijn door alle perikelen, alle moeilijkheden in de mensenwereld. Satan speelt met ze en maakt vervolgens een eind aan hun bestemming” (‘Werk en intrede (1)’ in ‘Het Woord verschijnt in het vlees’). “Al deze trends, de ene na de andere, hebben een slechte invloed die de mensen voortdurend degenereert, en veroorzaakt dat ze voortdurend hun geweten, menselijkheid en verstand kwijtraken en dat hun moraal en de kwaliteit van hun karakter steeds verder verlaagt, zodanig dat we zelfs kunnen zeggen dat de meerderheid van de mensen nu geen integriteit, geen menselijkheid heeft, noch enig geweten, laat staan gezond verstand” (‘God Zelf, de unieke VI’ in ‘Het Woord verschijnt in het vlees’). “Jullie zijn allemaal bekend met het woord ‘verraad’ omdat de meeste mensen in hun leven zelf weleens iemand verraden hebben. Een man heeft bijvoorbeeld zijn vrouw verraden, een vrouw heeft haar man verraden, een zoon heeft zijn vader verraden, een dochter heeft haar moeder verraden, een slaaf heeft zijn meester verraden, vrienden hebben elkaar verraden, familieleden hebben elkaar verraden, verkopers hebben kopers verraden, enzovoorts. In al deze voorbeelden komt de essentie van verraad voor” (‘Een heel ernstig probleem: verraad (1)’ in ‘Het Woord verschijnt in het vlees’). “De mens leeft naar zijn natuur en rekent erop dat die natuur hem in leven houdt, wat het onmogelijk maakt om te veranderen. Precies hetzelfde werkt het met verraad – als je in staat bent een familielid of vriend te verraden, bewijst dat alleen maar dat verraad een onderdeel van je leven is waarmee je geboren bent. Dat is iets wat geen mens kan ontkennen” (‘Een heel ernstig probleem: verraad (1)’ in ‘[https://nl.godfootsteps.org/the-word-appears-in-the-flesh-6.html Het Woord verschijnt in het vlees]’). Door Gods woorden begreep Hong’er dat al het menselijk lijden zijn oorsprong vindt in Satans verdorvenheid en dat alle mensen in één groot met kwaad doordrenkt vat leven. We worden gebombardeerd met Satans kwaadaardige boodschappen, zoals: ‘Houd je eigen erf goed in stand en zoek je pleziertjes daarbuiten’, ‘Het leven is kort. Geniet ervan zolang je kunt’; ‘Pluk de dag voor je plezier, want het leven is kort’; ‘Negen van de tien mannen gaan vreemd, de tiende is gewoon vreemd.’ De strekking hiervan is dat het aanvaardbaar is en een teken van status wanneer een man met een andere vrouw omgaat. Bovendien zijn er overal, van de hoofdstraten tot in de kleinste steegjes, gelegenheden met entertainment vol verleidingen te vinden waardoor het erg gemakkelijk wordt om je aan de vleselijke geneugten over te geven. Veel mensen hebben schaamteloos korte en langdurende affaires. Ze zijn zo slecht en verdorven, zo verderfelijk dat ze geen gelijkenis meer vertonen met een mens. Als mensen de waarheid niet begrijpen, kunnen ze geen onderscheid maken tussen goed en kwaad, mooi en lelijk, en kunnen ze helemaal het verschil niet zien tussen het positieve en het negatieve. Hun perspectief is verwrongen en ze zien kwade dingen als gerechtvaardigd en eerzaam. Ze erkennen hun eerdere beloftes niet meer en verraden hun huwelijk alleen maar om hun vleselijke lusten te bevredigen en verliezen hun greep op de menselijkheid, reden, moraliteit en waardigheid die een mens zou moeten bezitten. Ze leven onder het domein van Satan en geven zich helemaal over aan het vlees, streven naar bevrediging en vervullen hun eigen onwelvoeglijke verlangens. Hong’er dacht wat na over deze kwaadaardige maatschappij. Mannen die hun vrouw bedriegen, en vrouwen die hun man bedriegen, dat komt allemaal vaak voor. Door kwade neigingen aangetast hebben mensen zonder waarheid geen weerstand tegen deze zaken. Tegen wil en dank worden ze door de gevolgen van dit kwade denken getroffen en negeren ze hun verantwoordelijkheden, moraliteit, rechtvaardigheid en hun geweten, alleen om hun kortstondige vleselijke lust te bevredigen. Ze schuiven hun echtgenoten aan de kant, veroorzaken ongelooflijke schade aan hun gezin, misschien zelfs een levenslang lijden. Ze zag dat haar man ook het slachtoffer van die kwade satanische neigingen was. Hong’er dacht terug aan hoe haar man zo zorgzaam en liefdevol was geweest jegens haar, en dat ze nooit voor zichzelf op huwelijkse rijkdom uit waren geweest, alleen maar op wederzijdse liefde en genegenheid, en geluk en harmonie. Maar toen ze het eenmaal financieel beter kregen, begon hij regelmatig klanten mee uit te nemen en ging hij van de ene uitgaansgelegenheid naar de andere. Hij kon de aantrekkingskracht van die kwade neigingen niet weerstaan en begon een losbandig leven te leiden. Hij had een verhouding en leefde naar zijn onwelvoeglijke verlangens. Hij dacht alleen aan de bevrediging van zijn eigen vleselijke lusten. Hij hield totaal geen rekening met haar gevoelens, laat staan met hun gezin. Dit leidde tot de ontwrichting van hun gezin en tot vervreemding. De liefde die zij twintig jaar lang hadden gedeeld leek zo breekbaar tegenover deze kwade neigingen, zelfs niet in staat de minste klap op te vangen. Was dat niet allemaal het resultaat van de verdorvenheid van de mens door Satan? Hong’er erkende dat Satan haar zo diep had verwond terwijl ze altijd op zoek was naar de liefde van de huwelijkse harmonie, naar samen oud worden en naar ‘tot de dood ons scheidt’. Ze dacht dat het enige geluk in het leven bestond uit het hebben van een dergelijk huwelijk. Nadat haar man vreemd was gegaan had ze alles gedaan om hun gebroken liefde te redden. Toen haar wens niet werd vervuld leefde ze in een waas van pijn waar ze zichzelf niet uit kon bevrijden, en zocht zelfs haar toevlucht tot de dood. Waren dat niet gewoon allemaal de dwaalbegrippen en foute perspectieven waarmee Satan de mens doordrenkte, die met haar speelden en haar schade toebrachten? Alleen door Gods woorden te lezen, begreep Hong’er dat alle mensen egoïstisch zijn en alles uit eigenbelang doen en volgens hun eigen principes. Er bestaat geen ware liefde tussen twee mensen, romantische liefde bestaat gewoon niet. Maar Satan gebruikt allerlei absurde denkbeelden om mensen te verderven en te verleiden zodat ze het kwaad aanbidden en romantische liefde boven alles nastreven en daarbij geheel binnen die illusie leven. Ze raken steeds meer verdorven en verloederd en ze groeien steeds verder weg van God. Toen was het dat Hong’er echt ervaarde dat mensen zonder de waarheid geen onderscheid kunnen maken tussen goed en kwaad, schoonheid en lelijkheid en dat ze positieve dingen niet op kunnen merken. Satan speelt alleen maar met ze, en doet ze kwaad, en uiteindelijk slokt hij ze met huid en haar op. Dankzij Gods redding zag Hong’er de waarheid van Satans verderf van de mensheid en ontdekte zij de bron van het lijden. Gods woorden fleurden haar hart aanzienlijk op, ze voelde zich een stuk rustiger. Toen las Hong’er een passage van Gods woorden: “Omdat de essentie van God heilig is, betekent dit dat je alleen door God de heldere, juiste weg door het leven kunt bewandelen; alleen door God kun je de zin van het leven kennen, alleen door God kun je een waarachtig leven leiden, de waarheid bezitten, de waarheid kennen en alleen door God kun je een leven vanuit de waarheid verkrijgen. Alleen God Zelf kan je helpen het kwaad te mijden en je te bevrijden van de schade en overheersing door Satan. Naast God kan niemand en niets je redden van de zee van lijden zodat je niet langer lijdt: dit wordt bepaald door de essentie van God. Alleen God Zelf redt je zo onzelfzuchtig, alleen God is uiteindelijk verantwoordelijk voor je toekomst, je bestemming en je leven, en Hij regelt alle dingen voor je. Niets wat geschapen is of niet geschapen is kan dit voor elkaar krijgen. Omdat niets wat geschapen is of niet geschapen is een essentie van God zoals deze bezit, heeft geen enkele persoon en geen enkel ding het vermogen om jou te redden of te leiden. Dit is het belang van Gods essentie voor de mens” (‘God Zelf, de unieke VI’ in ‘Het Woord verschijnt in het vlees’). Hong’er begreep uit Gods woorden dat alleen God de mens kan redden van de verdorvenheid van Satan, en dat mensen alleen Satans tactieken en methodes om de mensheid te verderven leren opmerken doordat zij door Gods woorden de waarheid gaan begrijpen. Dat is de enige manier om de trukendoos van Satan te doorzien, zijn schade te vermijden en vrij te leven. Ze zuchtte en treurde dat ze zoveel jaren door de verkeerde ideeën was beheerst en dat geluk zoeken in een huwelijk niets dan een illusie was. Ze dacht erover na dat haar man ook een persoon was die door Satan was verdorven en dat hij alleen maar op zoek was naar negatieve dingen, naar slechte dingen. Hij kon dus alleen maar lijden en kwetsuren veroorzaken voor haar; hij kon haar helemaal geen enkel geluk brengen. Alleen Gods liefde voor mensen is onbaatzuchtig, en alleen God wil met heel Zijn hart mensen redden uit de heerschappij van Satan. God heeft allerlei soorten waarheden tot uiting gebracht en allerlei soorten omgevingen geregeld om de mensheid te reinigen en te transformeren en dit heeft Hij allemaal gedaan om mensen de vluchtweg te tonen uit het kwaad van Satan en ze een gelukkig leven te bezorgen. Maar zodra iets de persoonlijke belangen van de verdorven mensheid raakt, zal zij verraad plegen; alleen God kan altijd en overal naast de mens staan en hem door alle tegenspoed heen helpen. Alleen op God kun je echt vertrouwen en het huis van God is de enige echte veilige haven voor de ziel van een mens. Voorheen had Hong’er geen begrip van de kwade neigingen die door Satan ontstaan en was ze gewoon verontwaardigd geweest over haar man en leefde ze zonder geluk of vreugde. Ze bracht iedere dag ellendig door, aan Satan gebonden en door hem beschadigd – de pijn was onbeschrijflijk. Nu dat ze de wortel van haar lijden had gevonden, haatte ze haar man niet meer. Het voelde alsof er een zwaar gewicht van haar schouders was genomen en als nooit tevoren ervaarde ze een soort vrede, rust en vrijheid in haar ziel! Ze bereikte waarlijk de ervaring dat ze onderscheid kon maken tussen allerhande mensen, gebeurtenissen en dingen door de waarheid te begrijpen en eindelijk was ze vrij van de kwelling van het lijden en het kwaad van Satan. Nu dat ze de verlichting en leiding van Gods woorden had, voelde Hong’er zich niet meer zo moedeloos als voorheen. Ook liet ze het bedrog van hun huwelijk door haar echtgenoot helemaal los en had ze er vrede mee. Uiteindelijk nam ze afscheid van die dagen waarin er een waas over haar had gelegen en iedereen die haar kende zei dat ze veranderd was als mens, dat ze helderder van geest en onbekommerder was geworden. Ze was met dankbaarheid vervuld voor God omdat al deze veranderingen in haar door Gods woorden waren bereikt. Nu zijn er een aantal jaren voorbij. Hong’er leest Gods woorden vaak, leidt een kerkelijk leven, communiceert met haar broeders en zusters over Gods woorden en investeert alles in het vervullen van de plicht van een geschapen wezen. Haar dagen geven haar veel voldoening. Ze heeft een aantal waarheden begrepen en heeft duidelijk gezien dat het leven van een mens op aarde niet alleen in dienst staat van haar echtgenoot of kinderen, maar dat het dient om de ware plicht van een schepsel te vervullen en dat je God alleen vreugde kunt brengen door op die manier te leven. Eindelijk heeft ze het juiste pad in het leven gevonden: [https://nl.godfootsteps.org/what-is-follow-God.html God volgen], oordeel en tuchtiging van Gods woorden aanvaarden, Gods werk ondergaan en proberen de waarheid te begrijpen en te verwerven. Het is God vrezen en het kwaad mijden en iemand worden die God gehoorzaamt en aanbidt. Alleen dit alles is het meest betekenisvolle en gelukkige soort leven. Het is Hong’ers wens dit soort pad in het leven te gaan onder begeleiding en leiderschap van God, de waarheid en het leven te bereiken, zichzelf volledig van het kwaad van Satan te bevrijden en een leven met betekenis te leiden – de werkelijkheid van de waarheid uit te leven en God glorie te brengen! uit ‘De Kerk van Almachtige God’ Lees meer getuigenissen van christenen te leren over Gods liefde en redding: [https://nl.godfootsteps.org/testimonies/christian-marriage-marital-harmony.html Christelijk gelukkig huwelijk]